Amnesia
by GetasBabe
Summary: During a sparring match gone wrong, Vegeta gets amnesia, forgetting five years of being mated to Gohan and having cubs. SLASH. ADULT Gohan/Vegeta. Rated M for later.


Hello, everyone! I am back with a new story after being away for so long. I apologize for my unintended hiatus. I have been doing a lot of RPs lately with a friend and I decided to give it a try writing Gohan. Some characters are hard for me to write and I hope that everyone will like this short story I am working on. I am not sure how many parts it will have. Maybe three. To make things very clear, this is ADULT Gohan/Vegeta.

* * *

Part I

Vegeta's vision was blurry as he opened his eyes and there was an excruciating pain in his upper neck, his hearing muffled as if he were underwater, he couldn't make out any words that were being directed to him. He tried blinking away the blurriness, but instead closed his eyes, seeing if that would help. He felt large arms heave his limp body from the dusty dirt ground and then nothing as he lost consciousness.

"Oh, Vegeta, I'm so sorry!" Gohan looked down at the lifeless body of his mate. "I ki blasted you too hard!"

Gohan IT'ed them back to their home, in their master bedroom and Gohan gently lay his mate on their plush bed then went to the medicine cabinet in the attached bathroom, looking for the container of senzu beans. Gohan found it and pulled out a bean. He hurried back and chewed the bean into mush then he kissed Vegeta, using his tongue to push the mushed bean passed Vegeta's lips. He then covered his airways, forcing the prince to swallow the senzu. Vegeta's eyes fluttered open and Gohan grinned in relief, pulling the shorter man into a hug.

"I'm so happy you are okay! I was so worried about you!"

Gohan pulled away when he felt Vegeta struggle against him, Gohan fearing that Vegeta was very angry at him, but he frowned in confusion when Vegeta backed himself away, his back hitting the bedroom. Vegeta looked at Gohan, confusion also plastered on his face.

"Vegeta?"

"Who is Vegeta? Who are you?" Vegeta's face softened, his tail coiling around his waist.

Gohan's eyes widened, realizing what that blow to the head did to him when Vegeta fell to the rocks below their sparing ground. Vegeta had lost his memory.

"You are Vegeta," Gohan sat down on the bed, making sure to give his scared mate some space. "I am Gohan, your mate, we've been mated for five years."

"Five years…" Vegeta rubbed his forehead, trying to conjure up any memories, but none came to him and he looked around the room, six scents swirling around him, two of them being his and Gohan's that were fresh, foru other scents that were faded. "What happened?"

"We were sparring when I threw a ki blast at you, hitting you too hard and you plummeted to the earth then you didn't get back up," Gohan said, frowning. "I think you hit your head pretty hard."

Vegeta touched the back of his upper neck, there wasn't any pain there anymore, but he wondered what he hit his head off. He felt GOhan get off the bed, glancing at the taller man as he paced back and forth, mumbling to himself.

"This is so bad, so very bad," he mumbled. "How are we going to tell the cubs about this?"

"Cubs?" Vegeta spoke up. "Is that what the source of those other four scents are?"

Gohan looked over and he nodded, walking back to the bed. "Yes, we have quadruplets, two boys and two girls," he said. "They will be five years old this fall."

Vegeta took this in, looking into Gohan's eyes. "I am a mom?" he asked.

"Yes, you are," Gohan sat down again on the bed, taking Vegeta's ripped gloved hand into his larger one, gently squeezing it.

Vegeta decided to ask another question before this all got to be too much information for him all at once. "What are their names?"

"Pome, Mochi, Vegeta Junior and Ichigo," Gohan smiled and grabbed the picture frame family portrait from his nightstand, handing it to him, pointing out each cub to their name.

THe photograph showed the family dressed semi-formal, Gohan sitting to Vegeta's right and two cubs to each lap, all of them giving wide teeth smiles, except for Mochi who gave a smaller smile then Vegeta who was giving off a not so rare anymore closed mouth smile. Gohan had hoped momentarily that the photograph would trigger any memories, but when Vegeta's expression didn't change, that hope died.

Vegeta placed the picture frame back where it was and sat there for a moment, silent until his stomach roared in hunger. He placed a hand on his stomach and looked at Gohan.

"Is there anything to eat?"

"Yes! I'll go prepare you some food and you can change out of your ripped clothes," Gohan stood up. "Do you remember where the kitchen is? Do you want me to help you find your clothes?"

"I'll find it," Vegeta said, "and no I'll manage."

Gohan nodded and left the bedroom.

Vegeta watched the door close and he got up off of the bed, looking around the large master bedroom, taking everything in. He walked to the left where a walk in closet was, opening the door and smelling his own scent emerging from the closet. Vegeta pulled off his ruined, ragged clothing, tossing them aside and he took a moment to search through the many outfits hanging or folded away in a dresser. Vegeta pulled on dark jeans and a short sleeved grey/white v-neck shirt, a dark light jacket and a pair of grey half finger gloves. Vegeta pulled on the boots he wore before that matched his gloves then he zipped the jacket halfway and left the bedroom, smelling Gohan cooking. He followed the scents, finding the kitchen in no time.

* * *

There you have it, part one is done. I hope everyone likes this story. At some point I plan on writing the story of how Gohan and Vegeta ended up together with a litter of cubs. My friend and I came up with an RP of that and I would like to end up writing an actual story.

Until next time!


End file.
